


Wine and Chocolate

by Just_keke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Post-Time Skip, Tendou being a chocolatier, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_keke/pseuds/Just_keke
Summary: You can't stop thinking about Tendou Satori's fingers.He notices.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Wine and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Another instance where this idea just really wouldnt get out of my head.  
> So here  
> please take it.  
> Also Tendou? Yes please.

It's been awhile since you’ve seen them. The shadows painted across veins and tendons. All interlocking into one form, one source of life. There is no clue whether or not time has elapsed or that time itself has been frozen. The articles of your unbecoming desperation wraps around the stilted whiskey glass, smooths over the bottom of his chin and runs countlessly through his shaved head. You’ve counted. There's a deep pull in your lower stomach in realization that he may very well notice the thoughts falling through your breath. If you could pull your eyes from his hands you may have also noticed the quietness of his words and the darkening of the infamous cerise gaze. 

You would have noticed that he's been watching you too. Ignoring the lighthearted jeers and cackles of his old teammates, he's only paid attention to you. There is an air to the both of you that no one glances at or absolved ignores. This is the first time the team has been together in a long time. 

A long time without those tired eyes eating up every inch of your skin. 

Years of crooked smiles and a darkened gaze has trained you to shiver when you finally look away from his hands. There's a stilted silence between you both and it's harsh. Palpable, as soon as he brushes his arm with yours. That very gaze dances across skin and stops at your attire. A deep chuckle sends you swallowing a sound down your throat, but a hiccup quickly follows when the very fingers you crave dance along your thigh and underneath your thigh high sock. A shocked sound fights its way up as his warmth pokes and prods- pulling the elastic, only for it to slap against your warmed skin just as quickly. 

There is an overflowing headrush that disrupts the sneaky feeling of need as you stand on shaky legs. The need to escape is overwhelming. There's voices of concern but they reach deaf ears. You just know that if that carmine gaze lays on you again you are likely to explode. 

Footsteps follow you and the lazy, confident clicking of shoes match the stuttered breath bouncing off the walls. It all echoes as one, deafening in a way that holds no comfort. Not like you want that anyways. You know there is no way that you will arrive at your bathroom destination so you stop.  
Your breath stops. But the footsteps continue.  
There should be a rise of panic, but you've both been waiting for so long. It's impossible to feel anything when desire itself wants to drown you.  
The steps are coming quicker and it makes you want to meet his gaze. To see what he's thinking. Your heart almost stutters to a stop when you realize that he is closer to you then you realized. It makes you want to back up just as quickly, but as you do so the cold wall meets you before you think that there was a slight chance of running.  
He meets you there, the grin almost stretching far across his entire face. And it looks so sinister, but it excites you, makes you crave it. Makes you want to wrap your hands around his shoulders and pull him closer.  
He doesn't let you. His right hand- no longer laced meticulously with tape like it was in high school, stretches across your face and you can't help but think about how large his hands are. How they stretch across your entire face, they could cover the whole surface level if they really had the desire too. The delegate veins cross your very soft face and the lecherous grin that escapes, brushes across his face and he just smiles wider. And for the first time, you can actually see teeth.  
You ever thought his fangs would be that big.  
The back of your mind wanders to how hard he'd bite. How if you let him, how well he'd Mark you and wondered if people would see it the next day and what they would think or say. 'I'll probably take pictures' you think. Take them and maybe frame them as memories because you know that this is a once in a lifetime chance.  
You stare at each other for what feels like hours but you know they've only been seconds. His gaze searching yours, digging into you. The invasiveness makes you uncomfortably hot. You can feel every part of his darkened rubies over your skin. They glitter almost maliciously, and for the first time since meeting Tendou- you know he wants to ruin you.  
You're shifting at the revelation, unknowingly pressing your bodies closer together. Seeking whatever warmth you feel that he can give you. Only for him to unerringly move back at a glacier place and brings his face even closer.  
So many words you want to say and it just seemed like nothing could be uttered from your lips. You feel as if you had even spoken at all- those words would be his. He was going to take those very words from you and make them something else. After a few times, you eventually gurgled a sound out of your throat. Before anything could be uttered, two of Tendous fingers crossed the threshold of your tongue into the back of your throat, forcing you to immediately stop whatever train of thought you might have had.  
His hands were in your mouth and it shut you up, made you brain dead and your heart stopped. There was no one, not the team that you were celebrating with, not the barkeep, not even the lady walking past you. There was nothing.  
Your eyes went hazy and your body had become lax under his body.  
He tasted like wine and chocolate. You would glance whenever you saw that his fingers brushed the tip of the cup and even then you were jealous of the glass spectacle. You assume that the chocolate taste was from him getting off work earlier that day and someone had not bothered to change. It made you want more. And he was so warm, especially when your tongue lapped between the two fingers. A sound escaped and you barely had the energy to lift your eyes up in question.  
It was him huffing in amusement.  
When he looked down and saw your watery eyes gaze back at him, you were conscious enough to notice the absolute desire to ravage you.  
All you could do was lick between his fingers with even more vigor. You brought your own hands up just so you could feel the veins on the top of his palm. A moan lilted from your tongue. You'd wanted this for so long, you just never thought that you'd ever get this chance. Never felt that whiskey and chocolate would ever taste so good together. You may not be able to ever have one without the other.  
You're completely ruined for anyone else.  
You can feel your eyes slowly closing shut, but the tsk in the back of his throat stopped you, you flutter them back open to sew his gaze and you knew he wanted to speak. So you brought his wrist closer to your mouth and you sucked harder, bringing a growl to his throat. You didn't seem to care that your own throat was becoming raw, or the lack of embarrassment when wet gagging sounds bounced continuously off the wall.  
We're sharing the same breath when he described his desires for you. How he knew about the stares and wondered why you never said something.  
He'd wanted you. He breathed into your ear. The gust of cool air hissed just as he did. A meticulous wetness trailed up and down the shell of your ear.  
He'd wanted you to become His the moment your eyes laid on each other and stayed there for years. Thoughts of taking you any and everywhere crossed his mind so much, he would get hard just looking at you. Tendou dreamed of this moment here, where you were gagging on his fingers- waiting for his permission to take his dick instead.  
You listen to him tell you how he could take you on this very wall right here, not caring if the team, or anyone, saw you. He'd much prefer that actually.  
Would rather take you bent over the table in front as the team watches and drools over how pretty you'd be. Drooling all over the bar while you beg to cum with his fingers stuffed in your mouth.  
You could hear a whining sound only to realize that it was you. You were dripping from his talk and his fingers down your throat..  
Immediately absence triggered a level of emptiness you would have to reflect on later if survival was on the radar.  
A sore jaw and teary cheeks looked up in confusion at the captor, only to be faced with the back of a red buzz cut. The clicking of shoes were slowly distancing itself from the form perpetually stuck to the wall. A laugh was heard from the end of the hallway and he was wrapping those same fingers that were previously inside you, around his teammates' broad shoulders.  
A glance back and a glint of those carmine eyes told you that this was far from over.


End file.
